


Encounters in the Wasteland (West Virginia)

by RosalieMizzrym



Category: Fallout 76
Genre: First Encounter with Snallygaster, I dunno what I am doing, This was just something I wanted to write, there might be more idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalieMizzrym/pseuds/RosalieMizzrym
Summary: Setting out to rebuild America, that was the whole point of Vault 76. Eva, however, isn't entirely sure on how to do that, she is making her way in the new world. She is finding out this new world is a lot more horrifying than she could ever have imagined.





	Encounters in the Wasteland (West Virginia)

Join the Firebreathers, sure, why not? There was nothing better to do, Eva honestly didn't even know where to start in rebuilding America. The bombs fell, her parents had been ushered into the vault. Eva was the first baby born in the vault, there had been a big to do about it or so she had been told. The vault had been everything she ever knew, then they had been forced out into this harsh unforgiving world and they had to learn to deal with it. Why not join the Firebreathers? She might learn something and be able to help people with that knowledge if nothing else it was something to kill time with.

This is how she found herself, in Charleston, standing next to a terminal which was located next to a makeshift bridge leading into the next building. From what she could tell, she was probably on the third floor. This was the second part of her test, a physical exam, all she had to do was hit a button, run the course, hit another button, and run back in less than three minutes. It didn't sound too hard, there were arrows pointing in the direction she needed to go. The more logical part of her mind told her she should have followed the course to see where it lead that way she knew what she would be facing. But the other part said fuck it let's just get it over with.

Taking a deep breath, Eva turned to the terminal and hit start on the test. It began to count down from fifteen, she closed her eyes bouncing a little on her feet. Counting along with the computer.

Five...Four...Three... Two... One... Zero

Her eyes snapped open and her hand slammed down on the first button before taking off across the not too stable bridge. She knew she should start off slow and build up speed, that way she wouldn't tire herself out quickly. Logic, however, didn't always play a factor in her plans. Before she knew it, she had already passed through the crumbled wall on the other side of the bridge and into the house, following the red arrows on the walls and ceiling, she passed a few dryers then was out the door, running up a flight of stairs. She took a sharp turn running across a small gap in what appeared to be an air ventilation system. Things were going well, she was killing this track on time, no sooner had she thought that the floor seemed to disappear from under her, she hit hard on the dilapidated floor below. Luck was not on her side as that floor, not being able to take the sudden weight, also gave out. With a cry, she landed in the muck, below. She didn't have time for this, pulling herself out of the murk and mud, she took off once more.

  
A little disoriented, now more than just a little sore, Eva pushed onward crossing over a small wooden bridge, slippery from all the water in the area, the place across the bridge was littered with the debris of fall houses, cars, and other metal scraps. Though there was a path clear through all the rubble that she followed, something in the distances caught her eye. A strange looking creature that grew even more strange the closer she got. From what she could tell it was hairless, had four arm-like appendages and a long neck.

A small cry slipped past her lips as the thing's head swiveled in her direction. Small beady black eyes, that didn't seem to see anything at all. A thick yellow tongue-like appendage rolled out from its mouth, causing her to slide to a stop, falling on her ass in the process. She scrambled back while trying to find her weapon. It approached her chomping at her with a mouth full of pointed teeth.

"Oh, fuck.. fuck.. fuck!" she cursed over as she wiped out her pistol and fired off two shots into its face. It reared back giving her just enough time to scrambled to her feet. When she turned to face it again, it seemed to not even be bothered by the two bullet wounds in its face, if anything that only seemed to make it angry. All thoughts of the test had long since flown from her mind, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore, except getting away from this beast. Once more she was off, running at top speed away from the creature, dodging around obstacles, over fallen debris. All the while cursing her devil's luck, this wasn't supposed to happen. Super mutants were one thing, feral ghouls she could handle, the scorched were pushing it but whatever this was, was way beyond her pay grade.

Just as she was crossing over a rusted old car, her foot went through the trunk causing her to slam down on the old motor vehicle. Before she could even pull herself free the Snallygaster was upon her, closing her eyes shut tightly, this was it she was going to be killed by a horrifying creature that probably came from some kid's nightmare. There was weird sort of squelching sound, before the splatter of something thick and gooey. Then a heavy weight fell upon her.

"You okay, down there?" came a voice

Eva cracked open her eye, afraid of what she might see, there was nothing at first just blue sky. Looking down, however, the body of the beast laid across her lap. "Yeah," she croaked back shakily. Shoving the corpse off her she pulled herself free. Now coated in the blood and entrails of the creature, she gave a small hysterical laugh. This was madness, she gave the corpse a good kick. This thing made her fail her test and now she would have to start it all over again. She began to shakily wipe away the blood and bits of brain matter as she turned to search for the voice and her possible savior. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I did for fun and may write more on. I am not sure yet. It is however unedited and probably a little awkward... Anyway Thanks for reading :D


End file.
